夜行 -Nightwalk-
by swanette
Summary: In a city that has mostly converted to Western high-technology: once the annual Neo Domino Traditions Festival rolls around, reliving the ancient culture is always a refreshing experience. Subtle YxA, one-sided YxR.
1. BAYSIDE at night

_Hello, welcome to my second-ever fanfiction story!**  
**_

__**夜行**__** -Nightwalk- **was inspired by a recent trip to East Asia, so that's where I got this idea from. _This was initially intended to be a one-shot but then I think 6000+ words is a bit too long. Therefore, I have divided this story into five chapters: each respective chapter will be focused on two characters, along with an introduction chapter (this one!) and a concluding chapter. Contrary to the featured characters labelled, this fic will also include the twins, Rua and Ruka._

_This fic is categorised as humour (for Jack and Crow) and romance (for Yūsei and Aki, and one-sided feelings by Ruka).  
Also, whenever you see something in italics, it is either for emphasis or indicative of a character's thoughts. Just a note here._

**I do not own anything about Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and that is final.**

* * *

******夜行 ****-Nightwalk-  
**

* * *

**BAYSIDE at night**

_"Are we there yet? Just how far is this thing?"_

_"Dude, it's only been ten minutes. You need some real exercise, anyways."_

_"Ahh… is it me, or is it getting warmer…"_

_"Does my hair still look fine?"_

_"I wish I was back in my T-shirt and shorts instead."_

_"There it is, right ahead."_

…

It was the perfect night to hold the annual Neo Domino Traditions Festival downtown – after a ten-minute walk along the bay that once separated the main city and Satellite, the elaborate set-up of tents and bright lights could be seen. It wasn't long before the fun began, just like it did every year. Excitement hovered in the air like tangible magic amidst the warm glow of the paper lanterns. The sky was so clear that even stars could be seen despite the bright city lights below. Over the decades, the city had become increasingly influenced by the Western world, but that didn't change the hearts of the people. Once colourful lanterns and garment designs fluttered by the eyes of each passerby, it became clear that the Eastern charms from long ago were still very much intact. No doubt these traditions would remain undying for many more years to come.

The people, most dressed in their best and impeccably-ironed _yukata_ for the occasion, made the annual trek down the sandy pavement towards the entrance of the festival. The front gate was exquisitely adorned with lanterns and countless neon lights which formed the shape of a dragon's head.

"Let us all take a picture under the gate!" Aki exclaimed in excitement, twirling around in her bright red yukata. There were darker outlines of roses elaborately woven down the sleeves to the bottom of the dress. A light yellow _obi _was tied around her waist, with the fan and bow neatly propped up against her back. Ruka and her brother ran after her; the two of them wore almost matching _yukata_, except that Ruka's was pink and white while Rua's was blue and white. Under the lantern glow, one could see that both had intricate embroidery which was almost the same colour as the rest of their garments.

"With all these people walking around?" Crow whined as he held up the camera. He had on a solid brown _yukata_ and a darker-coloured _obi_ for the occasion tonight. Suddenly, a taller man donning a black _yukata_ and white_ obi_ took the camera out of his hands.

"Jack! Give that back!" the orange-haired teen reached out to retrieve what was taken from him, but Jack was much too tall so he couldn't quite reach. "Who said _you_ could take the photo?!"

"I said," Jack stated, like it was simply a matter of fact. Crow continued trying to get at the camera but his attempts were futile. Finally, the remaining member of their group of friends spoke up.

"Let's ask the gentleman over there to help us," Yūsei said, the long sleeve of his navy _yukata_ gesturing to a man who was also taking pictures with his friends. "That way, we can all be in the picture."

"Wow!" exclaimed Crow."Why didn't I think of that?" Everyone else agreed that this was a good idea, so Yūsei went to ask the man and Jack finally handed over the camera. The man happily accepted the request and Team 5D's gathered together under the front gate. Jack put on his best majestic pose while Crow and Rua tried some silly poses.

Once Yūsei and his friends thanked the man for his service, they retrieved the camera and turned the corner to where it was possibly the most lively and crowded. Amidst all the push-and-shove past the crowd, someone stepped down on the hem of Rua's _yukata_. At this, the younger boy began to complain. "Ahh, it already has a dirt imprint on it! Look!" he gestured to the print. "How dare he! That guy, he didn't even apologise!"

"Don't worry about that, Rua," his sister told him. "Besides, you've never been the one doing the laundry."

His friends laughed at the flustered Rua as they continued to move alongside the crowd. After a few minutes had passed, the younger boy piped up again.

"This place is so big! And it's so crowded, too. We should just get a map."

"There are no maps to offer in events like this," Aki informed him. "I thought you already knew this, since this isn't the first time we've been here. Festivals are intentionally designed for wandering and seeing. But we could always ask around for directions."

"No way in Hell am I waiting for you to make a decision," Jack huffed. His arms were still crossed at his chest, but the emotion on his face exerted impatience to the highest degree. "I know where I'm going!"

As he shoved his way through the bustling crowd, Crow put his hands on his hips and sighed to himself. "Still stubborn, ain't he?"

* * *

_Well, that's the end of my 'pilot' chapter. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP.  
__In the meantime, please leave a review and let me know what you think! ^_^_


	2. Jack : Crow

**\- JACK -**

I was the first to pull away from the rest of those confused individuals. I knew exactly where I was going; I didn't need to ask anyone or use any map. That's right! The King, Jack Atlas, would only ever love one thing as much as the almighty _Red Demon's Dragon_.

And this endless love and loyalty would lead me to the _right _place.

"Ramen," I demanded. "I want ramen."

The ramen vendor at the counter, a midget of a man in the filthiest apron I'd ever had the mispleasure of laying my eyes on, slowly turned around. "Excuse me, sir, there is a lineup." I looked at where he was referring to and, not to my surprise, saw many angry faces all queued up.

"So what?" I said, completely unfazed by all the eyes on me. In fact, they made me feel more important than ever. "They should know better to let Jack Atlas, the _King_, order first."

"Jack who?" I could feel my eyes bulge out.

"Yeah, who is this Jack Atlas? I've never heard of him."

How _dare_ those inferior…! I cleared my throat and straightened my back, making me look taller than I already was. Now I was towering over the rest of those little midgets. "Excuse me? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Just another nobody named Jack Atlas." That was the last straw.

"I AM NOT A NOBODY!" I literally screamed. "I AM THE KING OF RIDING DUELS! Therefore, you must let me pass and order first because that is your duty as lesser Duelists."

"Isn't Fudō Yūsei the King of Riding Duels?"

"I heard he's here tonight! Forget ramen, let's go get his autograph!"

"AHHH!" I held my head in my hands. Why must Yūsei always be brought up when I should be the one being praised? Since I was King, naturally I will always be King no matter what!

All at once, midgets left the line and disappeared into the crowd, in a fiery rampage to track down Yūsei. Thank Red Demon's, and good riddance! If these lessers won't let Jack Atlas order first, at least I wouldn't have to wait as long to get served the food of the gods!

But I _hate_ waiting. The King should never have to wait for anything! "It's my turn!" I exclaimed as I tried to get through, but these people are like chess pawns stuck to the ground; they won't even budge!

"Get back in line!" someone up front shouted.

"Make me!" I shouted back.

"You customers sure are noisy!" the midget of a vendor yelled. "I will announce that I am closing shop right after I finish serving this line."

"Wait! No!" I 'scampered' to the back of the line. "I must have ramen tonight!"

…

_Finally_, after some more bickering with the customers and the ramen vendor himself (the liar wasn't actually closing shop; he dared admit that he only wanted me to shut up), I got my adequate portion of the _food only for the gods_. I proceeded to shove aside some poor midget and his leftover food splattered all over his face and then I sat down on his spot. He glared at me but only proceeded to wipe off his face. Smart thing knows I would punch his guts out if he tries to mess with me.

_Ahh, peace and quiet at last! Just how I like it._

Just when I was about to enjoy my precious ramen, I saw a coffee stand right across the street from where I was standing. _Blue Eyes Incline_, a smaller branch of the famed _Blue Eyes Mountain_, had opened for the first time ever! Right in this festival, too, within the reach of Jack Atlas!

What luck! In fact, I was so deeply enchanted by the _Blue Eyes_ spell and its irresistible aroma of fresh coffee that I didn't even notice someone come up to me. What happened next, I couldn't even believe my eyes! As I was looking the other way, that same guy who I gave a new makeover with his food came and took my ramen, chopsticks and all!

_He_ took my ramen.

_Took_ my ramen.

_My_ ramen.

_RAMEN!_

No way in Dark Signers' Hell was I letting him get away!

"HEY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "DO YOU WANT ANOTHER MAKEOVER? YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!" Before long, I was already on his tail (I have long legs, he does not). "TURN AROUND SO I CAN PUNCH YOUR FACE IN!"

Once Jack Atlas is on a mission, there is no stopping him!

* * *

**\- CROW -**

As Jack ran off, my stomach began to growl. Yūsei turned around and looked at me with a straight face, but we've been brothers for far too long so naturally I knew what he was thinking.

And whaddaya know? He was _mocking_ me again, all without words or even facial expression. "What are you looking at me for?" I inquired. "I'm not that hungry…" Then my stomach growled again, much louder this time.

"Maybe you should go find Jack," he suggested. "It's likely he's at a ramen stand."

_No way am I going to be seen with Jack's crazed attitude!_ "Nah, I think I will go down this way instead." I broke away from the gang and walked towards what seemed like the _yatai_ section: a seemingly endless lane of food stands set up on both sides to serve customers fresh appetizers to meals, even desserts and beverages.

"Mmm…" I sighed as a heavenly scent that wafted under my nose. "Where is that coming from?" It smelled so good I could taste it from wherever it was. _I must have some of that!_ Moving along the food stands, I peered into all of them, even intentionally disconnecting someone's barbecue grill until I found…

"_Ikayaaaaaaki!_" Fresh out of the oven was the thing that smelled like heaven on earth, I could even taste it from the aroma itself! Immediately, I reached out to grab a stick of that delicious baked squid, but someone's fist forcefully knocked me to the back of the line.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" I exclaimed, glaring at the big oaf of a man who just threw me back. "But owww, that hurt…" I muttered, rubbing my chin where I had landed roughly on.

"Watch where you're going, _punk_," the oaf spat. "The _yatai_ lane is not for _chibi_ like you!"

"Who are you calling '_chibi_'?" I hollered. "I can eat like all the rest, even more!" At once, I grabbed an _ikayaki_ stick, an _okonomiyaki_ pancake at another stand, even a _yaki-imo_ off someone's truck. I shoved them into my mouth and ate everything in less than a minute. All to the vendors' dismay 'cause I didn't pay before eating, but I can do that later. "Aww yeah,' I said while still chewing on the _yaki imo_. "That's tasty. Now I want _moreeee_!"

"No way am I going to lose to you, skinny punk!" the oaf said. "I challenge you to an eating contest!"

"Oh, yeah?" Is this guy kidding or what? Did he actually think he could beat the champion of this year's Neo Domino Food Competition? But I saw the determination in his eyes and decided that he was actually for real.

I'll show him then. "Alright! I, Crow Hogan, say we're _on_! Come on, show me all ya got!"

Behind us, cheers could be heard. Immediately, people in the surrounding areas stood back and watched us. "Go! Go! Go!" they chanted in unison, over and over again. It was like music to my ears, but at the same time, motivation to win this thing and show that _no one_ can beat me at what _I _do best!

"Ahh, I'll have some of that, too," I said as I grabbed a _dango_ stick; the oaf did the same thing. The crowd applauded and cheered. We're pretty much moving down the lane together and eating whatever we see. That way, no one can cheat and only eat the appetizers!

That's right! This is a competition that tests our stomach endurance, where time has shown again and again that it's where I have no limit!

…

An hour later, we were still going at it. I think the oaf even got fatter… if that was even possible.

"Hey, oaf," I nudged him in one of the fat rolls hanging out of his shirt. "You might want to slow down, or you'll be spending another ten years trying to lose all the weight you just gained in the past hour!" I laughed as I chomped down a choco banana.

"I'm not giving up yet," he said as he stuffed his face with another dish of curry rice. That was when his face suddenly turned very green. Even greener than the _kyuuri_ cucumber I just ate. He covered his mouth with both hands and ran towards the lavatory sign up ahead.

"Hey, get back here! We have some unfinished business!" I hollered after him, but he just kept running until he disappeared.

"What a waste of all that good food." I closed one eye and put my arms behind my head. Then it crossed my mind. "So that means I won, right?"

"_Oi!_" came the cries from the _yatai_ vendors. _Oh boy, here it comes._ "You! Time to pay for all the food you took from us!"

"You must pay extra, too, for the mess you made!" I looked around and saw stands turned over with food scattered about.

_THESE GUYS CAN'T BE SERIOUS!_

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews! :D Your support always keeps me writing._


	3. Rua : Ruka

**\- RUA -**

_Finally! I've been waiting forever for this festival, and it's here at last!_

But ahh! The lights here are so bright they hurt my eyes sometimes, but there's so much to see! I like how the festival, from up above, is in the shape of a dragon; its tail even wraps around the lake like a semicircle— is that what it's called? And there are a lot of people here dressed in some of the most detailed _yukata_ I've ever seen, though I'm still mad about that guy who dirtied mine...

_Oh, look! There's the advertisement of Supreme Lego Dragon I saw on TV the other day! And there… that's Lego Lizard Master! Wow, I think I might even get a wall-sized poster of that!_

Right before we came to the festival tonight, I had made the list of what to look for because of the advertisements I saw on TV. They featured all the cool action figures, new cards, and everything else that I thought were super cool! Even action figures made out of _real_ gold metal, or so that's what they said. Ruka says I'm too gullible and told me it was only faux gold. But, I thought I should still add those to my cool collection! Everything, or most of it, was going to be sold at the festival for those who first-come, first-serve.

And then I forgot to bring the list! What the heck, right? I'm usually very well-prepared, even though my sister says otherwise! Okay, well, fine. I'm not always _that_ well-prepared, but I have never, _ever_ forgotten anything that concerns me! Especially not cool, new toys!

Until now, that is. Bummer!

We, as in Yūsei, Aki-_neesan_, and my sister, moved along the stalls, hoping to find something that would be interesting. Crow and Jack had already gone off on their own while we're still here trying to decide what to do and where to go. For a long time, there was nothing good to see! Come on! Where were all the cool toys and stuff for sale? All I really saw were girls' socks… blegh! Maybe I would have better luck down that lane…

"Yūsei, Aki-_neesan_!" I called out. "I'm going with Ruka to check out the stands over there. Let's meet up back here in an hour or so and maybe have a late snack afterwards!"

"Who made you leader, Rua?" Aki-_neesan_ giggled.

I pouted. "Aww, but it's a good idea! Someday I'll be wise and powerful enough to be new leader of this group! You just wait and see. Right, Yuusei?" I asked, turning to him.

"Sure you will," he said. He didn't seem very enthusiastic, but I didn't take it to heart because he barely ever shows any kind of encouraging emotion. It's rather a bummer, actually, but I'm confident in my own ability!

_I know it. I know I'm good enough to become a true leader someday!_

But Yūsei might have seen me look a little sad, for he crouched down to my level and looked me straight in the eye. I swear he looks like he is scolding me sometimes as if I did something wrong; it's a little creepy!

"Don't let that get you down, Rua," he stated. "I know you'll make a great leader one day. For now, just focus on having fun." He patted me on the shoulder and got up, leaving me to sink in every word he just said. Sometimes my sister calls me 'slow', but hey, it's just my way of listening to an older, wiser person who knows better because they have more experience. That's what Ruka told me, anyways, but I knew that, too! And as my big brother figure, my sister and I can't hide anything from him because he is just that smart.

I looked over at my sister, wondering what she thought about the festival so far. We tell each other pretty much everything, but lately she's been a bit closed off. Even from me, her own twin brother! But not when it comes to him… so… sometimes I wonder if she's starting to become interested in— _No!_ _He's too old for her…_

"What are you going to do now?" my sister spoke up. She's very quiet, I tell you, which leaves me guessing at what she is truly thinking at times. But we always have each other's backs! "Crow and Jack have already left, so I think we should get moving, too…"

"What about you?" I asked Yūsei. My sister and Aki-_neesan_ also turned to face him.

"I'm going for a tour around the lake," he said. "I'm interested in what might be on the other side."

* * *

**\- RUKA -**

My ears perked up when I heard that Yūsei was going for a tour around the lake. Since the events of the festival didn't seem very interesting to me, maybe I could use this opportunity to learn more about him. Just when I was about to call out and offer to walk with him, someone else beat me there.

There goes my chance. Any confidence I had in asking him disappeared amongst the chatter of the crowd.

"I'll come with you, Yūsei," Aki-_san_ said. Her voice was gentle and smoothing to the soul, liquid like honey off a dipper. She didn't even seem nervous; her voice only exerted a bold and commanding presence.

I greatly admired her for she was everything I wished to become someday, but then...

I saw the way Aki-_san_ and Yūsei looked at each other, the glow of nearby lanterns illuminating their faces. The faint glimpse of romance hovered in the air and I felt my throat tighten up, mouth dry. I wanted to look away, but at the same time, what intrigued me was how the yellow light shone down on them. The gleam in their eyes, their skin glowing… it made them seem like…

Like they were in love.

Nothing quite hurt more then. The pain of watching the one you love love someone else… what could possibly be worse than that?

_They're in love… but then, was that ever a surprise to anyone?_ _To you, especially?_ a voice in my head sneered. At last, I managed to look in the other direction, away from the scene that made my heart beat furiously.

_If you're really as innocent and naïve as they think you are, you would pretend that nothing just happened._ Yet, somewhere deep inside, there was a desire —it was a little malicious, even— to just go over there and tear them apart. But then, my heart still felt pure; surely I was not yet capable of pulling off something so cruel.

As the two walked away, I couldn't help but turn and look back at them. _You must be jealous. It looks like that girl took him away tonight… and you wish you were in her place instead,_ a voice in her head whispered. It made me shiver slightly, despite the warm atmosphere of the festival's merriness.

"I'm not jealous," I unwittingly said aloud.

"Not jealous of what?" Rua turned to look at me and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Ahh, nothing!" I sweatdropped and sheepishly waved my hands in dismissal. My brother usually wasn't oblivious to my feelings, but I was lucky that this time he was distracted or my face would have grown even redder. "It's nothing, really. Ooh, look!" I pulled away from him and quickly hurried over to a stand where colourfully decorated paper lanterns were hung up and also where they were being sold. It wasn't everyday that paper lanterns were being sold, especially those with unique floral designs.

"_Uwaaah_… They're so pretty!" I reached out to gently caress the elaborate designs, letting the warmth of the candle inside seep in and between my fingers. There was one design that instantly caught my eye, a round beige one adorned with small pink sakura flowers. _It_ _would look nice with my _yukata_, especially if I stand under it, _I decided_._ _Perhaps then, maybe I would actually stand out for once. Maybe… he would actually…_

As I moved towards it, I noticed Rua leaning over some action figures made of faux gold metal in excitement several tables away. He was holding one up and inquiring about the price with the sales vendor. He already had many figurines at home, why would he need more? Then again, my brother was an avid collector of them and there was no stopping his passion. Since he was always supportive of me, I will always support him, too. Smiling, I turned back to the floral lantern.

It was gone.

But it was just here a moment ago! My heart skipped a beat as I looked around to see who had taken it. Up ahead, a young couple was just paying for an item. The woman's hand held onto that floral lantern. It was only after the two had disappeared out of sight that the obvious hit me upside the head.

_I was too late… again._

It was at that moment that my brother grabbed my arm. "What's wrong, Ruka?" he inquired. "Hey, check this out…" I didn't hear what he said afterwards; I was too busy staring into the distance.

It's a place that's become much too far away to reach.

* * *

_For Ruka, I gave her my own headcanon twist so she may seem a little OOC to you.  
It was fun writing in Rua's childish perspective, though! &amp; __Thank you for your support, once again! ^_^_


	4. Aki : Yusei

**\- AKI -**

"This looks nice, don't you think?" I picked up an ornament made of coloured glass and the hanger was bright red yarn weaved in the style of cord necklace. There was even a small flower woven in just above the glass, which was reminiscent of traditional Chinese ornaments. "You could hang it up anywhere and it would change the atmosphere right away."

"Uh," was his reply. I don't think he took it to heart, but at least he was looking.

"Ah, well. Let's see what else there is."

Yūsei and I were taking the curve around the lake; it was quite a long walk, probably around forty minutes or so, but there were stalls set up along the trail. We were able to stop and look around before moving on again.

"Aki, look at this." Yūsei was leaning over something red and black. I moved over to what he was looking at and I was immediately stunned by what I saw.

With light reflecting off its wings like tears or morning dewdrops, there stood a Black Rose Dragon made out of glass, perhaps no bigger than the palm of my hand but radiating in all her beauty. I couldn't even take my eyes off it; everything about it was just stunning. The yellow glow of the lanterns even made the red and black appear orange and dark-green at times. "It's beautiful… how much is it?"

Without a word, Yūsei simply gestured to the tag that said: **50,000 YEN**

"Fifty-thousand yen?" I gasped, backing away. "For something that small? No way! My father wouldn't approve…"

"_Irrashaimase!_" the vendor called out, startling me. Where did she appear from? "May I help you, miss?"

"No, that's alright," came my sheepish reply. "We were just looking."

As we moved farther along, I realise that the lantern glow was gradually dissipating. Immediately, I felt a chill trickle down my spine. I must have shivered involuntarily for Yūsei suddenly put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you cold?" he asked. Even under the dim light, I could make out worry in those beautiful blue eyes of his. "We can always head back."

"I'm fine," I said. As I slowly turned away from him, I explained, "It's just that the dark… kind of brings back some memories…"

"Is that so—"

"I don't usually walk in the dark," I began. I didn't need to turn around to get Yūsei's attention for I knew he was listening. He was always very attentive, especially when it concerned his friends. "Ever since I was still the Black Rose Witch, even walking in the dark was a living nightmare. I was alone but I was also the Witch, so it always felt like someone was _after_ me. Someone who wanted me to suffer after all the things I had done. After all, I had done a lot of damage but I wasn't fully aware of the consequences at the time..."

He was still listening to me.

"But now…" and this was where I felt like something was stuck in my throat. _Please, not now,_ I thought. I was suddenly at a loss for words, but I made every effort to make way for what I would say next. Turning to him, I mustered all my courage and said, "When you're by my side, I don't feel afraid of… anything."

There was a brief but awkward silence. "That's good," came his reply. "I'm glad to hear that."

For a moment, I was speechless. _That's all he had to say?_ But then, I knew what to expect. After all, this was Yūsei, a man with little words and emotion. You could also say he was quite oblivious to anything remotely intimate, too. After a few more minutes of silence and watching the people on the other side of the lake, I spoke again.

"Yūsei?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad I'm able to be here enjoying the festival and watching the scenery with you tonight." With one hand, I leaned down to gently swat at a lantern floating close to the shore at the surface, watching it bobble away on the waves.

This was as close to a love confession I could get… for now.

For now, I'm lucky to be walking and talking to him, all under the beautiful warm glow of the festival. If I'm very lucky, I can even hear his heart beating along with mine. This feeling is never adequately described, but somewhere deep inside your rapidly fluttering heart, you know how _alive_ you feel.

_Someday…_ I thought as I looked up at the starry sky. I suppose my eyes were full of hope at that moment, and I was back to being a little girl wishing on a star. _Someday, I'll be able to show him how much he truly means to me._

* * *

**\- YŪSEI –**

I was planning to tour around the lake alone, but Aki decided to walk with me. I usually enjoy the company of the wind against my face, listening to the occasional rustling of leaves alone. Regardless, I value all my friends more and I don't try to object with them if it's unnecessary to.

But tonight was different. Tonight, knowing that a close friend is walking with you and looking at the same scenery as you are, that feeling is… it's a lot different. It's something you can't quite feel when you're walking alone.

"This is the end," I said as Aki and I reached the corner of the lantern-lit area of the bay side. "It's only trees and darkness from here on." But I didn't mind investigating the dark; I found it fascinating even though there was likely nothing to see. However, after Aki told me she was afraid walking in the dark…

_Not today._ "It's time to head back." I figured she might not want to walk the same way back again so I pointed at the boats lined up at the dock. We were in great timing, too, for it was still a bit too early for midnight boat rides so we didn't need to wait through the hassle of a long lineup.

We got in front of a small red boat that I let Aki pick out. "Ladies first," I said. She was afraid she would slip in the dark, so I reached out and caught her hand. Her slender fingers possessed a much stronger grip than I thought.

"Don't step on the tire," I reminded. "Just lift your leg over onto the plank."

"I know," was her reply. Then she stepped on the tire and fortunately, I saw it before it happened. I abruptly wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Ah-" was her initial reaction, but she only said, "Thank you, Yūsei." I got into the boat after her, sitting right across from her. It had been a long time since I was on a vehicle that wasn't mechanically-powered… come to think of it, I believe it was since my days in former Satellite. _So much has changed since then… but looking back, I couldn't imagine it happening any other way._ Giving the helmsman the signal that we were ready to row out, I then averted my attention to the scenery the lake offered.

Something I liked about this boat ride was even though it was still man-powered, retaining its old-fashioned charm, the small boat managed to glide across the lake with a tranquil calm. The boat wasn't even that large, but it moved steadily with very limited rocking. Either the boat was quite heavy, for I had seen what appeared like metal plates along the bottom of the boats, or the waves were particularly still tonight. That couldn't have been the case; I could constantly feel the summer night breeze against my face.

_The bottom of the boat is made of metal then_, I concluded. _That's why it is dense enough to push against the wave motion near the surface._

"The moon…" Aki began, snapping me out of my thoughts. She seemed to be hesitating over something. "I…I just love how it reflects off the water, creating this flat paradise. I think I could be out here all night."

"Me too," I agreed. "The breeze is refreshing. I remember when Rally and the others used to drag me out fishing for a day just to get me away from my machines... back when Satellite and Neo Domino were still two worlds apart." I smiled as I thought of those memories from long ago. "Sometimes I wonder how they're doing now…"

"You miss your friends there, don't you?" Aki asked. I turned to look at her.

"Uh. But I know they're doing well and because of that, I can rest my head at night."

"Are you going to visit them again?"

"This summer. Crow, Jack, and I are planning to visit Martha and the kids to check up on them, just see how they've been doing." Subconsciously, I reached out and put a hand on her hands, which were rested on her lap. "You and the twins can come along, too, if you'd like to see how we used to live as kids."

"Of course!" Aki said, the moonlight spreading across her pale skin. "I'll be there." She had a wide smile on her face and I've never realised how smouldering her dark eyes were…

_Until now._

* * *

_It was fun writing about shy (and maybe a little insecure) Aki and the typical clueless-when-it-comes-to-love Yūsei.  
He has a beautiful woman in front of him yet he cares more about the build of the boats.  
So here's some (very) subtle romance for you! They're only teenagers and I find it OOC if they jump into it too soon._

_Thank you for reading! Review if you like; I would appreciate any and all feedback._


	5. BAYSIDE at midnight

**BAYSIDE at midnight**

_Later…_

"Yūsei! Aki-_neesan_!" Rua exclaimed as he and Ruka ran up to them at their meeting place. "You're both here so early. Did you guys even go anywhere tonight?"

"Yes, we did," Aki replied, a big smile still on her lips. "I went with Yūsei around the lake, remember? We even went by boat on the way back. It was lovely." At this, Ruka momentarily cast her eyes down to the ground but didn't say anything.

"WHAAAT?!" At a food stand just around the corner from them, Crow suddenly cried out in disbelief. "But I didn't even eat that much!" Slamming both hands onto the counter, he continued to exclaim, "There has to be a mistake! Let me see… arrrgh!" He reached over the counter, paying no heed to the food items he could knock over. "Let me see the bill!"

Aki giggled at her friend's carelessness. "It looks like Crow has forgotten; the cost can accumulate quickly if he's not careful. But isn't that Crow for you?"

Yūsei simply nodded, smiling despite himself. He was actually _smiling_; perhaps it was even wide enough to brighten up someday's day. Ruka's eyes slightly widened for he rarely ever smiled, but sadly turned away when once she realised he was looking at Aki.

_Some smiles are just reserved for a special someone._

"Hey, where's Jack?" Rua spoke up. "Is he still at—"

"GIVE ME BACK MY RAMEN!" someone yelled from the far distance. "OR YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF RED DEMON'S!" A loud **_crash!_** ensued, possibly a chair being thrown, and there was a yelp. "NOOO, MY RAMEN! Why must you spill yourself onto the ground?" Hysterical sobs could be heard.

"That certainly sounds like him, alright," Aki continued to giggle. "He seems to be having fun."

"Really?" Rua asked, ears perking up. "Doesn't seem like it…"

"It's called 'sarcasm', Rua," his sister elbowed him. "If you don't know what it is, don't ask."

"Geez, Ruka, what's gotten into you?" the boy complained. "You still haven't told me what you thought of my new dragon action-figure. It's so cool, I tell you! It even spits out gold metal balls if you insert them inside!" Her brother was chattering away and demonstrating his new toy to no one in particular. Ruka turned away with a sigh as Yūsei looked at her with what seemed like concern in his eyes.

"It's time to go home," he said. "People are leaving and the shops are beginning to close. I hope you all had a great time."

"Yeah, I sure did! See, I got a new dragon to add to my collection!" Rua cheered, holding up his prized possession. "And Ruka... Ruka got… uh, what _did_ you get?" He turned to face his sister just to find that she was not by his side, but rather she had migrated to the fence to gaze out at the lake.

"Ahh, Ruka didn't get anything, but I think she had fun anyways," he reassured the others.

"Ruka has been acting strange lately," Aki observed. "Perhaps she's not feeling well."

Rua nodded in agreement. "That might be it! Come on, Ruka!" he called out to her. "Let's go home!" With a quick wave to the older teenagers with him, he quickly ran off.

Aki sighed, watching the twins disappear into the night. "I'm worried about Ruka… "

"Uh," was his way of voicing agreement. Then he did something that outright surprised her – he reached over and took her hand in his, giving her a little squeeze of assurance. "Everything will be alright. Ruka's always been a strong girl, she can pull through anything. In the meantime, we should be heading home as well; the fun tonight is over—"

"_Oi_!" The two turned to find Crow dragging himself over. "I can't believe it… all that money spent on that food just to have that guy forfeit! And I was about to win!"

"Not everyone can eat as much as you _and_ be able to hold it all in," Jack said as he walked over to the rest of them. "After all, you eat like a pig who hasn't seen food all his life!"

"Oh, yeah?" Crow challenged. "Did you see yourself tonight? I'd rather eat like a pig than act like a _slave_ over ramen!"

Jack's eyes literally bulged out at the derogatory comment. "_What did you say?!_" he roared, raising his fists as Crow did the same.

"Bring it on, ramen slave!" he challenged.

"Looks like the fun isn't over for_ them _yet," Yūsei chuckled.

"At this rate, the night won't ever end for those two," Aki smiled. "Let's go, Yūsei." This time it was her turn to take his hand in hers and the two walked into the summer moonlight reflecting off calm waters of the bay.

**END**

* * *

_Well, folks! That's the end of this short story. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. ^_^_

_Thank you all so much for your support!_


End file.
